Son of Hephaestus
by axxnans
Summary: [Chanbaek / Rated / M / M-Preg / Gods / Hurt] "Selamat datang kembali, Tuan." Menyala dalam gelap malam. Benderang di tengah pekatnya asap. Ia bangkit diantara panasnya api, tubuhnya berbalut merahnya lelehan api namun tak ada luka atau bahkan sebuah goresan sehalus benang sedikitpun di tubuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

**[ TEASER ]**

Menyala dalam gelap malam. Benderang di tengah pekatnya asap. Ia bangkit diantara panasnya api, tubuhnya berbalut merahnya lelehan api namun tak ada luka atau bahkan sebuah goresan sehalus benang sedikitpun di tubuhnya.

Kedua bola mata berubah merah menyala mengeluarkan api berwarna senada, disertai hembusan nafas hitam pekat. Jubah yang ia kenakan mengeluarkan kobaran api hampir diseluruh bagiannya, setiap langkah yang ia ambil kobaran itu seakan enggan untuk padam.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan."

.

Debaran jantung memburu nafas, terhenti seketika lantunan suara. Kedua netra terbuka lebar mendapati perasaan janggal yang tiba-tiba singgah. Aneh dan, menakutkan.

Pantulannya dalam cermin, ia menemukan wajahnya begitu pasi tak terkecuali bibirnya yang memucat. Melangkah mendekat, memfokuskan pandangannya pada kedua netranya yang anehnya perlahan berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

Warna mata yang awalnya _hazel _kini berubah gelap dan kornea matanya memerah, "K-kenapa ini…"

.

Seluruh mata kirinya berubah hitam dengan lingkar merah di garis terluar kornea, sementara mata kanannya berubah merah menyala. Dari mata kirinya mengalir darah segar yang turun hingga menetes kepangkuan. Belah bibirnya pucat, terlihat kering seakan darah sama sekali tak mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaikan mayat hidup.

.

Hephaestus.

.

Venus.


	2. Κεφάλαιο 1

**[ SON OF HEPHAESTUS ]**

_Menyala dalam gelap malam. Benderang di tengah pekatnya asap. Ia bangkit diantara panasnya api, tubuhnya berbalut merahnya lelehan api namun tak ada luka atau bahkan sebuah goresan sehalus benang sedikitpun di tubuhnya. _

_Kedua bola mata berubah merah menyala mengeluarkan api berwarna senada, disertai hembusan nafas hitam pekat. Jubah yang ia kenakan mengeluarkan kobaran api hampir diseluruh bagiannya, setiap langkah yang ia ambil kobaran itu seakan enggan untuk padam._

"_Selamat datang kembali, Tuan."_

_._

_Debaran jantung memburu nafas, terhenti seketika lantunan suara. Kedua netra terbuka lebar mendapati perasaan janggal yang tiba-tiba singgah. Aneh dan, menakutkan. _

_Pantulannya dalam cermin, ia menemukan wajahnya begitu pasi tak terkecuali bibirnya yang memucat. Melangkah mendekat, memfokuskan pandangannya pada kedua netranya yang anehnya perlahan berubah menjadi hitam pekat._

_._

_Seluruh mata kirinya berubah hitam dengan lingkar merah di garis terluar kornea, sementara mata kanannya berubah merah menyala. Dari mata kirinya mengalir darah segar yang turun hingga menetes kepangkuan. Belah bibirnya pucat, terlihat kering seakan darah sama sekali tak mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaikan mayat hidup._

_._

_The Son of Hephaestus._

_._

**=== === === ### === === ===**

.

.

Menyala dalam gelap malam. Benderang di tengah pekatnya asap. Ia bangkit diantara panasnya api, tubuhnya berbalut merahnya lelehan api namun tak ada luka atau bahkan sebuah goresan sehalus benang sedikitpun di tubuhnya.

Telah kembali dari tidur panjangnya, telah benar siap ia berkelana untuk kesekian kalianya diatas bumi. Usianya telah lebih dari delapan abad, dan tidur panjang terakhirnya berlangsung lebih dari tiga dekade.

Ia adalah hasil dari perkawinan antara seorang dewa yang dibuang atas kekurangan yang ia miliki hingga ke dasar samudra, dengan seorang anak manusia kala itu. Mendiang ibunya tutup usia ketika ia dilahirkan, sementara sang dewa yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya kembali ke dasar samudra membawa raga sang pujaan hati.

Memohon pada _Tetis_ dan _Eurinome_ untuk membangkitkan wanitanya kembali. Belum siap ia melepaskan pujaan hatinya untuk pergi ke Zenith.

Namun sayang, bukan kuasa keduanya untuk mengembalikan hidup seorang anak manusia. Berakhir dengan _dia _yang harus hidup tanpa sang ibu.

Surai merahnya senada dengan bara api yang menyala di sekujur tubuhnya, panasnya mampu melelehkan baja dalam hitungan detik namun tidak dengan dirinya.

Api, adalah kawannya.

Api, adalah darimana ia berasal.

Dari tengah lautan api ia perlahan berdiri, membenarkan pakaian yang secara ajaib terbentuk dari balutan api. Langkahnya mantap menuruni anak gunung yang selama ini jadi tempat ia bersemayam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sang pangeran , anak dari Dewa _Hephaestus_ telah kembali.

Kedua bola mata berubah merah menyala mengeluarkan api berwarna senada, disertai hembusan nafas hitam pekat. Jubah yang ia kenakan mengeluarkan kobaran api hampir diseluruh bagiannya, setiap langkah yang ia ambil kobaran itu seakan enggan untuk padam.

Tak jauh dari kaki anak gunung, seorang pria berpakaian rapi dengan stelan jas dan celana kain hitam telah menunggu. Tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri, sebuah kendaraan telah terparkir, "Selamat datang kembali, Tuan."

Kali ini tangan kanannya berbeda, "Dimana Benedict?" seraya menepuk-nepuk kedua lengannya diikuti dengan bara api yang perlahan mulai hilang. Menyisakan jubah sehitam malam, dan kedua mata birunya yang begitu indah bak batu safir.

"Beliau telah wafat lima tahun lalu. Perkenalkan namaku Lucas, cucu terakhir dari Benedict Gustave." menundukkan kepala, peraturan turun-temurun yang harus ia pegang jika tidak mau kemalangan menghampiri dirinya sampai keturunannya kelak.

Keluarga _Gustave _telah melayani sang pangeran semenjak kali pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di bumi. Waktu yang lama memang, namun sesungguhnya mereka tak punya pilihan. Pendahulunya lah yang telah mengikat sumpah pada sang pangeran atas sebuah alasan yang tak layak untuk dijabarkan. Biarkan alasan tersebut menjadi rahasia keluarga Gustave hingga keturunannya yang terakhir.

"Apa kakekmu telah mengenalkan namaku padamu, anak muda?"

"Ya Tuanku."

.

Perjalanan yang harus ia tempuh untuk sampai pada tujuan memakan waktu lebih kurang tiga jam. Sementara Lucas berkutat dengan komputer jinjing diatas meja lipat, dan sang Tuan memilih untuk bersandar sembari memejamkan kedua netranya yang terasa sedikit panas.

"Tidurku kali ini nampaknya terlalu panjang, bukan begitu?"

"Dalam catatan keluarga kami, sebenarnya tidurmu kali ini, Tuan, tidaklah sepanjang dan selama tiga abad yang lalu."

"Begitukah? Lantas, apakah aku melewatkan_nya_?"

Lucas mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang sejenak Tuan nya, "Tidak, Tuan. Kau tepat pada waktunya. Enam puluh hari dari hari ini, tepatnya adalah waktunya."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, Tuanku."

.

.

Nyanyian merdu memenuhi hampir setiap lorong, dengan senandung indahnya yang begitu memanjakan telinga, mendayu mengikuti alunan denting piano di ujung ruang. Jemari lentiknya menari diatas tuts hitam-putih, matanya terpejam menikmati.

Bibir tipis merah mudanya sesekali merapat kala hanya melodi yang ia mainkan, cantik parasnya bak patung _porcelain _yang dipahat sedemikian rupa dengan keindahan yang bahkan tak lekang dimakan usia.

Kemudian senja telah datang dipenghujung hari, mentari telah bertengger di ufuk Barat menanti datangnya gelap. Menanti sang rembulan.

Halus tiupan angin menerbangkan tirai seputih salju pada jendela yang terbuka disisi kiri.

Debaran jantung memburu nafas, terhenti seketika lantunan suara. Kedua netra terbuka lebar mendapati perasaan janggal yang tiba-tiba singgah. Aneh dan, menakutkan.

Ia tak paham apa yang tengah ia alami, namun rasa panas tepat di dada memperparah keadaan. Bukan panas yang membakar hingga menyiksa. Hanya sejenak rasa itu muncul kemudian tergantikan oleh hangat yang menjalar kesekujur tubuh. Keningnya berkerut, alisnya hampir bertaut.

Ia masih membisu, mencoba mengatur nafas demi mengembalikan ritme detak jantung agar kiranya dapat segera kembali normal. Menekan sedikit dadanya, merasakan detakannya kian pelan, tidak secepat beberapa detik yang lalu.

Berdiri untuk bangkit, menyudahi permainannya untuk beristirahat. Mungkin tubuhnya harus ia rebahkan, mungkin secangkir teh hangat akan membantunya. Mungkin, sepotong kecil kue manis buatan neneknya akan menenangkannya.

Tungkai kakinya menyusuri lorong dengan penerangan hanya dari sinar sang rembulan yang masuk melalui kaca-kaca jendela yang memang sengaja tak ditutup tirai, dibiarkan menerangi jalan menuju tiap kamar yang jika dijumlah lebih dari sepuluh kamar yang tersebar diseluruh area _mansion _berlantai dua.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju kamar tidur, dipersimpangan jalan ia berhenti sejenak didepan sebuah cermin dengan tinggi lebih dari enam kaki yang menghadap langsung pada balkon ruang tengah lantai dua.

Pantulan dirinya ia dapatkan dalam cermin, menemukan wajahnya begitu pasi tak terkecuali bibirnya yang memucat. Melangkah mendekat, memfokuskan pandangannya pada kedua netranya yang anehnya perlahan berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

Warna mata yang awalnya _hazel _kini berubah gelap dengan garis kornea mata yang memerah, "A-Apa…apa, yang terjadi…"

Ia terpaku pada pantulan dirinya yang sungguh mengerikan. Seperti bukan dirinya, namun makhluk malang yang terperangkap dalam dimensi lain. Ia takut bukan main, kedua telapak tangannya menangkup masing-masing sisi wajahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disana, nak?" seorang wanita tua kiranya datang tepat pada waktunya, membuyarkan lamunannya mengembalikan kesadarannya yang hampir lenyap, "N-nenek…"

"Jangan berdiri disana, udara malam semakin dingin dan kau bisa saja sakit. Ayo masuk ke kamarmu, akan nenek minta pelayan mengantarkan kue kering dan teh untukmu."

"Nek…t-tadi…"

"Ada apa? Baekhyun? BAEKHYUN!"

Suara teriakan melengking milik neneknya adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum gelap memeluk erat.

.

Meninggi sudah sang lingkar putih diatas langit, sunyi-senyap dibawa tarian angin menembus tiap celah ranting tak berdaun. Ia yang bernama Baekhyun, masih tak kunjung sadarkan diri, memunculkan kekhawatiran tak berkesudahan dari wanita tua yang senantiasa menanti di tepian ranjang berbalut selimut tebal berwarna putih.

Musim kan berganti, tak lama lagi putihnya salju akan menutup sebagian besar daratan Eropa. Membawa hawa dingin hingga menusuk tulang, mereka harus bersiap karena kabarnya, musim dingin tahun ini akan jadi yang terparah dari beberapa dekade sebelumnya.

Bumi memang semakin menua, jadi tak hiran bila musim jadi tak karuan.

Kembali pada si mungil bermata _hazel _yang masih menutup matanya, terlelap dalam tidur yang membawanya pada sebuah mimpi. Bunga tidur melingkupi, memberikan sebuah gambaran dimana dia berdiri saat ini.

Melihat dirinya berdiri di tengah lebatnya hutan, begitu rapat hingga sulit baginya untuk sekedar melangkahkan kakinya dari celah pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi bak pilar penyangga bumi.

Bias mentari sedikit masuk menuntun jalannya keluar. Gemericik air sayup-sayup ia dengar dari arah Utara, dan nalurinya memberikan isyarat untuk mengikuti suara yang ia dengar. Barangkali, ada jalan keluar di tepi hutan.

Belum sempat ia melangkah, hembusan angin tiba-tiba bertiup di telinga kanan. Seketika menghentikan tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

"_**Akhirnya… kita bertemu."**_

Suara asing yang menghentikan langkah kakinya, entah berasal darimana. Seakan-akan ia mendengar suara itu dari segala penjuru.

Mengedarkan arah pandangannya, namun tak menemukan siapapun. Hanya suara binatang hutan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pendengarannya. Aneh, dan menakutkan.

Nalurinya memberikan aba-aba baginya untuk lari dalam hitungan kedua, _**satu… dua!**_

Melewati celah pepohonan, mencoba secepat yang ia bisa. Berusaha untuk segera keluar, karena entah bagaimana ia mendengar tapak kaki yang mengejar tak jauh darinya. Dari arah belakang _sesatu _menghentikannya.

"_**Baekhyun… tak lama lagi kita akan bertemu, kembali."**_

"AAAHH!"

.

Dokter muda itu kelua dari kamar tidur _stetoskop _melingkar di tengkkuknya.

Sebelumnya ia dapatkan panggilan darurat dari wanita tua pemilik mansion ketika baru saja ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas matras. Lepas tengah malam, ia menuturkan bahwa cucunya menjerit dalam tidur kemudian sempat membuka mata sejenak sebelum ia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Bergegas ia menuju mansion yang terletak di kaki bukit, 2km jauhnya dari tempat ia tinggal.

Mansion milik keluarga Hoaglin.

Sebuah bangunan tua yang dibangun pada abad ke-17, yang kemudian mengalami pemugaran dan renovasi besar-besaran diawal abad ke-20. Tepatnya ketika Theressa Hoaglin lahir, ia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah nenek dari Baekhyun Hoaglin.

Baekhyun lahir dari pasangan beda negara, dimana mendiang ibunya adalah wanita berkebangsaan Korea Selatan sementara ayahnya adalah seorang berkebangsaan Swedia.

Singkatnya, sang ibu tak berhasil diselamatkan ketika Baekhyun lahir akibat pendarahan hebat. Dengan berat hati keluarga besar Hoaglin merasa sangat terpukul, pasalnya Yoon – nama ibu dari Baekhyun – merupakan wanita asia pertama yang masuk dalam keluarga besar Hoaglin.

Kemudian, sang ayah memutuskan untuk memakamkan mendiang istrinya di negara asalnya dan memilih untuk menetap di ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Dan setiap musim semi ia akan kembali ke Swedia untuk menjenguk anak semata wayangnya.

Wanita tua yang semula tertidur di tepian ranjang terbangun merasakan pergerakan sang cucu, dan benar saja, sang cucu kini tengah terduduk menatap lurus dengan sorot mata yang mengerikan.

Seluruh mata kirinya berubah hitam dengan lingkar merah di garis terluar kornea, sementara mata kanannya berubah merah menyala. Dari mata kirinya mengalir darah segar yang turun hingga menetes kepangkuan. Belah bibirnya pucat, terlihat kering seakan darah sama sekali tak mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaikan mayat hidup.

Kondisi mengerikan itu terus berlangsung hampir setengah jam lamnya, dan entah mengapa hujan lebat disertai halilintar turun secara tiba-tiba. Suasana kian mencekam.

Pasalnya, tak sewajarnya hujan disertai angin kencang bertiup di awal bulan Desember ketika seharusnya saljulah yang turun dari atas langit.

Halilintar membelah langit, cahaya putihnya menyilaukan mata masuk sepenuhnya kedalam ruang tidur Baekhyun. Pemandangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan hingga akhir hayatnya, dimana ketika cahaya putih masuk untuk beberapa detik setelahnya yang ia lihat adalah Baekhyun yang masih mematung dalam duduknya. Dan darah masih terus mengalir dari mata kirinya.

Perasaan yang awalnya ia tepis perlahan semakin kuat ia rasakan. Theressa Hoaglin sadar, _ini _adalah sebuah pertanda.

_Ia _telah kembali dan bersiap untuk membawa pulang sang _Venus_.

_Venus _yang selama ini ternyata bersemayam di tubuh cucunya lah yang akan menjadi incaran _dia _yang telah kembali.

Dalam buku sejarah keluarga Hoaglin sempat satu kali keturunan Hoaglin menjadi incaran_nya_. Yakni mendiang Elizabeth Hoaglin yang tak lain adalah nenek buyutnya, anak perempuan pertama dari tiga bersaudara kala itu. Theressa tak menyangka bila ini akan terjadi lagi pada cucunya yang sepekan lalu baru genap berusia 18 tahun.

Dalam buku sejarah keluarga Hoaglin, kala itu, dia akan datang tepat ketika sebuah fenomena alam semesta paling langka terjadi.

Tepat saat sang bulan berubah semerah darah dengan jarak terdekatnya pada bumi atau yang dikenal sebagai _Super Blue Blood Moon. _Kala itu terjadi, dia, akan datang dan bagian terburuknya adalah _dia _akan membawa sang _Venus _pergi. Dan dari cerita yang ia dengar dari pendahulunya, _Venus _yang telah pergi, tidak akan pernah kembali.

Tak ada yang benar-benar mengerti akan maksud dan tujuan _dia _datang, dan mungkin, selamanya tak akan ada yang pernah tau. Satu-satunya saksi pun pula tak akan pernah bisa bersuara ketika _dia _datang.

Kabar burung mengatakan bahwa sang _Venus _akan ia bawa pada Raja Hephaestus untuk persembahan yang akan diberikan demi kebangkitan mendiang ibunya. Tepat ketika air laut pasang dan mendekati titik tertingginya, ketika tekanan magma dalam dasar bumi tepat di titik terpanasnya.

Namun sayang, tak ada kejelasan yang dapat membuktikan bahwa cerita itu adalah benar adanya. Karena kembali, satu-satunya saksi yang menyaksikan itu semua tak akan pernah dapat buka suara. Bahkan, tak akan pernah kembali.

Halilintar terakhir meledak diatas atmosfer, seketika tubuh Baekhyun jatuh ke belakang. Kembali dalam posisi tidurnya. Aliran darah mendadak berhenti menyisakan bau anyir yang menyengat.

Entah sudah berapa lama Theressa menahan nafasnya yang langsung ia hembuskan sesaat setelah Baekhyun kembali tertidur. Dengan segera ia keluar ruangan, meminta pelayan yang ia temui untuk segera membersihkan darah yang hampir memenuhi permukaan selimut tebal milik cucunya.

"Maria, tolong, b-bersihkan dang anti alas tidurnya…s-sekarang."

"Nyonya, nyonya, ada apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali, nyonya?"

"Tidak apa, a-aku tidak apa-apa Maria. Tolong, segera ganti. Aku akan kebawah sebentar…."

Alangkah terkejutnya Maria ketika mendapati tuan mudanya bersimbah darah. Pekikannya terdengar hingga lantai bawah, mengundang rasa ingin tau beberapa pelayan lain yang kala itu tengah berada di mansion.

Desas-desus mengenai Baekhyun berhembus kencang hingga seluruh pelayan dan bahkan penjaga mansion menaruh iba pada Tuan Muda mereka. Tak menyangka, penderitaan datang pada sosok yang begitu baik hati sepertinya.

Segala doa mereka panjatkan pada Baekhyun, berharap keadaannya membaik. Karena pada hakikatnya, manusia hanya dapat berusaha dan berdoa, menyerahkan hasilnya pada Sang Pencipta alam semesta.

.

Waktu berjalan lambat bagi sang Pangeran yang tengah menunggu saatnya tiba. Menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dibalik meja sebuah ruangan yang terbilang cukup besar untuk dihuni dirinya yang hanya seorang.

Dilantai teratas sebuah gedung ia rintis puluhan tahun lalu atas bantuan Benedict yang kala itu bertugas sebagai Direktur Utama perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang transportasi udara, dengan dirinya yang mengatur segalanya dari balik layar.

Lantai 15 adalah lantai teratas perusahaannya, yang di isolasi dari tangan publik termasuk ratusan karyawan, terkecuali keluarga Gustave.

Hanya keluarga dari keturunan Gustave lah yang diperbolehkan mengakses tempat tersebut.

Tidak ada satupun karyawan yang berani bertanya mengenai berita yang santer beredar bahwa pemilik perusahaan adalah seorang pengikut _satan_, dimana ia memiliki hidup yang kekal. Karena pernah satu waktu, seorang wanita penggosip yang harus meregang nyawa di dalam toilet wanita lantai 3 akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Semenjak kejadian itu, baik pegawai lama atau baru sekalipun tak ada yang pernah menebar cerita tentang sang CEO.

Matahari hari ini tak nampak jelas, hanya berbayang tertutup kumpulan awan pembawa dingin serta butiran putih yang sejak pagi buta telah turun ke bumi

Meletakkan kedua tungkai kakinya pada meja kebesarannya, menghembuskan kepulan asap tipis dari cerutu berkualitas terbaik dari rongga mulutnya. Memejamkan mata seraya menikmati aroma tembakau yang masuk kedalam sistem pernapasannya.

Tak mengindahkan ketukan tiga kali dari Lucas, ia masih tetap sibuk dengan cerutunya, "Selamat pagi Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lucas, pemuda berusia 27 tahun dengan setelan pakaian layaknya seorang tangan kanan CEO. Karena memang dialah si Direktur Utama, yang diberi mandate untuk mengurus perusahaan dimana sang CEO memantau segala pergerakan dan kinerjanya dari belakang layar.

Dari balik layar ia mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi dan yang akan terjadi kedepannya di perusahaan yang ia dirikan puluhan tahun silam. Publik hanya sekedar tau bahwa _Mr. Richard Park _adalah sang CEO, namun tak pernah ada yang benar-benar melihat sosoknya secara langsung.

Kabar mengenai sang CEO yang telah lama wafat berhembus kencang beberapa tahun lalu lantaran tersebar sebuah foto pemakaman yang dihadiri mendiang Benedict, yang di sinyalir adalah pemakaman _Mr. Richard Park._

Namun nyatanya, hal itu hanyalah isapan jempol semata, yang sama sekali tidak benar. Mendiang Benedict saat itu menghadiri pemakaman teman baiknya semasa dibangku perkuliahan dulu, bukan pemakaman _boss _besar _Hephaestus Company_.

"Aku ingin minta pendapatmu, Lucas. Bagaimana jika pekan depan kita adakan _conference press _untuk mengumumkan bahwa aku adalah pemilik perusahaan ini." entah apa yang tengah ada dalam pikirannya hingga secara tiba-tiba ia ingin menampakkan wajahnya pada dunia, yang padahal selama ini mati-matian harus Keluarga Gustave tutupi.

Lucas membuang nafas dan mengangguk sekali, "Baik, akan kami laksanakan, Tuan. Namun apa boleh saya berikan satu masukan? Jika Tuan berkenan, alangkah baiknya jika Tuan tidak memakai nama Richard Park."

"Hm, karena kabar tidak benar itu rupanya. _Okay,_ lalu nama apa yang baiknya ku pakai?"

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol Park? Ketika pers bertanya, katakan pada mereka bahwa Tuan Richard adalah kakek anda, Tuan."

Nampaknya sang CEO terlihat berpikir sejenak, terkekeh dengan pikirannya sendiri, "Agaknya terdengar aneh bagiku, harus berpura-pura menjadi cucuku sendiri. Betapa membingungkannya itu, tapi ya, aku setuju dengan masukanmu itu, Lucas."

.

Dalam gelap malam, kendaraan pribadi yang ia kemudikan sendiri melaju cepat membelah kota Roma. Mobil keluaran terbaru yang beberapa hari lalu ia beli bersama Lucas yang kala itu harus menunda rapat direksi demi keinginan sang tuan.

Tepat dua minggu sudah ia menikmati waktunya setelah tidur panjang yang ia lalui. Sebenarnya tak dapat ia katakan itu sebagai tidur panjang, melainkan sebut saja bahwa ia tengah kembali ke tempat ia berasal.

Menemui sang Dewa Hephaestus, Tetis dan Eurinome.

Raganya memang berada didalam _Etna Mountain _namun inti tubuhnya berada di dalamnya samudra.

Dering telepon genggam mengganggu perjalanannya. _Earpiece _yang terpasang pada telinga kanannya menerima panggilan dari Lucas yang kala itu harusnya tengah berada di London untuk membuka cabang baru perusahaan, "Tuan, apakah tuan yakin untuk pergi mencari_nya _sendiri?"

"Tenang, Lucas. Ini bukan kali pertamaku mencari _Venus_. Tenang, kau tinggal kerjakan tugasmu disana. Jika ku perlukan, akan ku hubungi. Oh lagipula, belum ku dapatkan seluruh _rangkaiannya_ jadi sepertinya aku harus lebih bersabar."

Pekan lalu _Conference press _yang dimaksud berjalan lancar sesuai prediski Lucas dan dirinya, walaupun, ada sedikit masalah dengan beberapa awak media yang nampaknya ingin membuka kedok Chanyeol Park yang tiba-tiba menginginkan konferensi pers itu dilakukan.

Dan beruntunglah awak media yang kala itu memberikan pertanyaan, karena sang CEO tidak sampai naik pitam menghadapi lontaran pertanyaan yang intinya sama, _Mengapa baru sekarang sang CEO berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya pada publik ?_

Chanyeol sesungguhnya tak ambil pusing perihal masalah tersebut, lantaran dirinya tidak ingin membebani pikirannya dengan hal-hal tidak penting. Lucas, benar-benar dapat dia andalkan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Benedict, mendiang tangan kanannya dahulu.

Lagipula, sifat manusia yang ingin tau itu sama halnya dengan para iblis di palung samudera yang ingin tau persoalan para Dewa diatas nirwana, tak terkecuali ayahnya sendiri, Dewa _Hephaestus._

Karena sesungguhnya prioritasnya kali ini adalah mencari _Venus-nya_.

Dalam mimpidimalam sebelumnya, sebuah penglihatan ia dapatkan.

Kala itu ia berdiri di depan sebuah mansion megah dengan pekarangan luas dengan lokasinya yang berbatasan langsung dengan sebuah hutan. Berpagar tembok putih melingkar disekeliling mansion dan telah tertutup tanaman menjalar sepenuhnya, menyisakan gerbang hitam yang tertutup. Ia dapatkan aura _Venus _didalam mansion itu.

Begitu jelas dan begitu kuat. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk sebelum api tiba-tiba membakar seluruh mansion dan ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mungkin, pertanda bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengan _Venus_ nya. Hanya tinggal menunggu pertanda atau mimpi berikutnya, dan merangkai seluruhnya sebelum ia pergi menuju tempat sang _Venus._

Dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemen mewah di pinggiran kota Roma, ia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang nampaknya mengambil atensinya. Tepat ketika lampu lalu lintas menyala merah, ia melihat _Venus _terdahulunya.

Memang bukan hal asing ketika sang _Venus _terlahir kembali dalam wujud yang hampir serupa pendahulunya. Serupa tak berarti sama, maka sosok yang ia lihat hanya memiliki sedikit kesamaan dengannya dahulu.

Kemampuan indra penglihatannya berkali lipat luar biasa ketimbang manusia pada umumnya, karena memang pada dasarnya, ia adalah manusia setengah dewa.

Dalam indranya ia melihat bahwa sosok itu memiliki tiga titik merah membentuk segitiga terbalik pergelangan tangan kanannya, terlihat jelas ketika ia tengah mengangkat lengannya untuk menikmati secangkit kopi.

Namun ia bukanlah _Venus _yang ia cari. Pasalnya,sosok yang ia cari saat ini adalah seorang yang memiliki surai hitam sehalus sutra dengan lambang api di tengkuknya. Akan berubah merah menyala ketika ia berada didekat dirinya. Mudah, sosok itu pasti akan mengerang sakit ketika lambang itu aktif.

Waktu kemudian bergulir, di penghujung minggu tepat di daratan lain, Baekhyun, tak kunjung sadarkan diri hingga dirinya beberapa hari lalu harus dibawa ke rumah sakit akibat pendarahan yang ia alami. Darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung dan telinganya, tak lama setelah kejadian menakutkan itu terjadi padanya.

Theressa sungguh tak menyangka jika _Venus _harus mengalami ini sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan _dia _yang sungguh tak ingin ia sebutkan namanya.

Dengan telaten Theressa merawat cucu semata wayangnya yang kini terbaring lemah masih tak sadarkan diri. Jarum infuse menancap di punggung tangan dengan alat pernafasan terpasang di wajahnya guna membantunya untuk bernafas lebih baik.

Pasalnya cukup sering Baekhyun akan kehilangan irama nafasnya, dadanya berhenti naik-turun tiba-tiba.

Wanita tua itu tak menyangka cucunya akan jadi seperti ini. Entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi kedepannya sebelum Baekhyun bertemu dengan_ dia_.

"Keadaannya siang ini cukup stabil, detak jantungnya pun normal. Pendarahan sudah berhenti, jika keadaan terus membaik, tak lama lagi ia akan siuman." Dokter Chris menjelaskan keadaan terkini Baekhyun pada Theressa yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela luar.

Salju terus-menerus turun sejak semalam dan entah sudah berapa meter ketebalan tumpukan salju di halaman rumah sakit dan entah apakah dalam waktu dekat ia dan cucunya dapat kembali ke mansion.

"Terima kasih, Chris." pria muda yang cukup lama ia kenal. Kedua orang tuanya adalah teman baik Theressa. Baik ia maupun Chris cukup dekat, terkadang Chris akan mampir ke tempat tinggal mereka untuk berkunjung. Bukan rahasia bila Chris sesungguhnya menaruh hati pada Baekhyun, cucunya.

Terpaut 8 tahun usia mereka tak mengurungkan niat Chris untuk melamar Baekhyun musim semi tahun depan.

Awal mula keduanya bertemu adalah ketika Theressa mengadakan pesta perayaan ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke 14 tahun dan kala itu Chris yang berusia 22 tahun adalah salah satu tamu undangan beserta kedua orang tuanya.

Acara hanya dihadiri beberapa relasi terdekat Theressa.

Singkat cerita, Baekhyun diam-diam menaruh hati pada pria yang duduk diseberangnya saat itu. Memakai kemeja putih dengan bagian lengan di gulung hingga batas sikut, Chris malam itu nampak tampan luar biasa.

Mata birunya yang jernih menghipnotis si mungil Baekhyun. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada pria yang usianya jauh diatasnya itu, dan beberapa kali tatapan keduanya bertemu.

Pertemanan mereka berlanjut hingga ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke 17, hari dimana Chris menyatakan cintanya pada si mungil. Di pekarangan belakang mansion, dengan sebuah cincin ia utarakan perasaannya.

Pria dengan tinggi lebih dari 6 kaki itu berdiri menjulang dihadapan Baekhyun tepat setelah Baekhyun mengiyakan tawarannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Senang bukan main hingga tubuh mungil Baekhyun ia rengkuh dalam dekapan erat, menggoyangkan tubuh kekanan dan kekiri.

Jalinan cinta yang baru satu tahun itu harus diuji dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah. Mendengar penuturan Theressa, Chris tak sampai hati hingga air mata lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

Dalam dunia kedokteran memang masih cukup banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui, namun atas kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun, Chris tak habis pikir. Seluruhnya di luar nalar manusia.

Chris bukanlah seorang pria yang percaya begitu saja dengan hal-hal magis, terlebih pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter membuatnya harus berpikir selogis mungkin. Dan ia yakin, semua kejanggalan itu ada penjelasannya.

Walaupun hati kecilnya tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ada hal di luar nalar yang dapat terjadi dalam kasus kekasihnya ini. Tidak menutup kemungkinan memang, lantaran setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh baik dia dan timnya tidak mendapatkan hasil yang menunjukkan penyebab dari apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Lantas jika memang benar penyebabnya dari hal di luar nalar, maka dengan berat hati ia harus katakan bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Pengetahuannya hanya sebatas apa yang dapat dijelaskan dengan logika yang tentu masuk di akal manusia.

Dalam pejaman kedua matanya, Baekhyun menjerit meminta pertolongan. Namun tak ada yang mendengar jeritan penuh rasa sakit. Hanya mungkin sesekali suara rintihan lolos dari celah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka namun teredam dengan alat pernafasan yang terpasang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

_** tbc **_

_**===== Note =====**_

_**Hi! **_

_**Axxnans kembali dengan cerita baru yang terinspirasi dari MV baru EXO "Obsession" . Gilaa! DA BEST lah pokoknya kalau EXO comeback tuuh T_T**_

_**Chanyeol doong astaga! *sungkem dulu coba sama Tuan Api**_

_**Baekhyun juga aduh pusiing, semuanya bikin pusiiing... But, anyway, kali ini ceritanya fantasy. Sebenarnya lumayan banyak draft cerita fantasy chanbaek di file, cuma yang baru axxnans berani post yang ini hahaha**_

_**Well, ini chapter 1 nya, sorry kalau ada typo, cuz ini only di re-read sekali hahaha… I hope y'all enjoy this story, don't forget to leave your review/comment yaa!**_

_**Bye !**_

_**axxnans (nan)**_


End file.
